Conventionally, the following structure has been known as a spring manufacturing machine.
A first conventional spring manufacturing machine has a front wall of a machine casing which has a through hole provided in the longitudinal direction, a wire rod processing space which is formed in front of the through hole, at least two tool mounting slides which are provided in the front wall so as to freely move close to and apart from the wire rod processing space, and a wire rod feeding unit which is provided in the machine casing in the rear side of the front wall, wherein the wire rod feeding unit has a casing, a final wire rod guide which is provided in the casing so as to oppose to the through hole and has a wire rod passage guiding the wire rod discharged to the front from the rear toward the wire rod processing space, and at least a pair of wire rod feeding rollers which are rotatably provided in the casing and discharges the wire rod toward the final wire rod guide while pinching the wire rod, and the wire rod feeding unit freely rotates around a center line of the wire rod passage of the final wire rod guide.
A second conventional spring manufacturing machine has a front wall of a machine, a wire rod processing space which is formed in front of the front wall, at least two tool mounting slides which are provided in the front wall so as to freely move close to and apart from the wire rod processing space, and a wire rod feeding unit which is provided in the machine casing in the left side of the front wall, wherein the wire rod feeding unit has a casing, a final wire rod guide which is provided in the casing and has a wire rod passage guiding the wire rod discharged toward the wire rod processing space, and at least a pair of wire rod feeding rollers which are rotatably provided in the casing and discharges the wire rod toward the final wire rod guide while pinching the wire rod, and the wire rod feeding unit is provided in the machine casing so as to freely oscillate in the direction parallel to a center line of the wire rod passage of the final wire rod guide.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-48030
Patent Document 2
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-33839